The Doctor Meets The MarySue
by The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver
Summary: The Doctor meets his match, A MarySue. Can he survive this insane girl? Completle Parody


nAuthor's Note: This story was thought of during PE one day at school. A lot of people wanted me to write another parody, and this popped into my head. But it is NOT a crossover.

Oh, and my friend (who doesn't watch it) suggested I write a Doctor Who/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover where Rose gets out of the parallel universe and ends up in POTC land! No point in me telling you this, besides telling you something I would NEVER EVER write

My friend may draw the girl in this story, so this goes out to her. Jack, GO WATCH DOCTOR WHO, NOW!

Disclaimer: I own Sandie Jaine McFlarrenPants. But I got the first name idea from LA story. What was her name? SanDie? I dunno. But I don't own Doctor Who, sadly. Do you think if my name was Russell T. Davies I'd spend my time writing fanfics? –scoff- I'd be hanging out with the two hottest men on earth! (David T. and John B. of course!)

xXxXx

The Doctor meets……..

THE MARY SUE!

_**BA DA BAH BAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"What the-" The Doctor yelled before being thrown to the floor again. The Tardis was out of control! "What are you doing!?" the Tardis let out several large beeps and words in Gallifrean flashed on the screen "What do you mean you aren't in control?" more beeping and more words "Someone is controlling you?" the beeping got louder and the words started flashing "I can't do anything! Every time I get to the controls I get thrown to the floor again!" the beeping got faster and louder and the words grew bigger "America?! It's coming from America?!" but before the Tardis could answer, he was thrown to the ground one last time, and the Tardis stopped. There was one quick beep, and words formed "I see that we stopped. Thanks"

He opened the door slowly and looked outside. "What the bloody hell?" he cried. He was in a bright pink room with flowers and pictures of him EVERY WHERE. "Where am I?!"

"I GOT YOUUU!!!!!!!!!" said an overly squeaky voice "WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" the voice was coming from a girl behind him with bright pink hair who was jumping up and down.

"Erm…right. I'm The Do-"

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!" she screamed, running up to him and tackling him.

"Who the hell are you?!?!!" he yelled pushing her off

"Sandie Jaine McFlarrenPants!" she said

"Alright Sandy"

"It's Sandie Jaine McFlarrenPants! Sandie with a useless little star, and Jaine with and I and an E!"

"Erm…Alright Sadie with a little star and Jaine with and I and an E, how did I get here?"

"I got you here using a machine made of paper clips and glue!!!! I worked on it in math class!"

"And where am I?"

"In my room! In California! In America! Wheeee!!!"

"…Why do you end everything with an exclamation point?" he asked, getting very annoyed

"I do not!! And now I shall start my master plan!" she yelled as she ran and grabbed a teddy bear and hit the Doctor in the head with it

"Wha-" he said, before passing out and falling to the ground.

"MWUAHAHAH!" she yelled as she ran and grabbed a paintbrush.

The Doctor woke up in the bright pink room he was in before

"What the hell? WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Gooooood Morning sleeping beauty!" the squeaky voice from before cried

"Ahhh!!!!" he screamed standing up "WHATDIDYOUDO?" he yelled.

"Knocked you out and did a bit of redecorating!" she said, as she held up a wet paintbrush in pink paint.

"What did you do!?" he said, looking the other direction to where his beautiful blue police box was. But got greeted by the worst sight he had ever seen.

His beautiful blue police box was now hot pink and covered in flowers and puppy dogs. And the light on the top had been replaced by a stuffed kitten.

"You…you….you…." he said

"I know, I'm an artist! Now you shall listen to my master plan!"

"Just calm down and I will listen" He was starting to get a headache now.

"THERE IS NO WAY I CAN CALM DOWN WHEN I HACE THE SMEXIEST PERSON EVER IN MY ROOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! And now, like I was saying! I shall brainwash you using nail polish remover and a hair brush, and then you will come back and be extremely in love with me, will marry me, and become a Spanish teacher!!!" she said before adding "MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Erm…alright. And how will you do this using nail polish remover and a hair brush?" he said "It takes much more than that."

"Never question a Mary-Sue!"

"A Mary-Sue? Something seemed familiar about you. You are the most feared thing to a writer!"

"And now people shall take me seriously! Because now that I am a Mary-Sue, people will fear me! Feeeaaarrr meeee! Feeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr Meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" she screamed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, SOMEONE SAVE ME! HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed

"There is no one to help you! Everyone fears me! FEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSS MEEEEEEEE!!!"

"I will never let you brainwash me!" he yelled

"WATCH ME!!!" she screamed as she threw another teddy bear at him, and he collapsed.

Russell T. Davies shot up. He jumped off his couch and looked around. He was in his living room. It was all a dream-no, a nightmare. He quickly grabbed a script for the fourth season and looked at it. He grabbed a pen and scratched something out, before his head shot up again.

"Oh my God…was Reinette a Mary-Sue?" he yelled

xXxXx

A/N: haha I always thought Reinette was a Mary-Sue, so that was something similar to what I said once after watching TGITF. I was like "Oh my God, Reinette is such a Mary-Sue!

So please review. Feel free to tell me if you think Reinette was a Mary-Sue or not, but think about it. She came in, stole the Doctor from Rose, and was pretty damn dramatic.

And I'll probably put the link to the picture if my friend draws it in the author's not to another story when she gets it done, and in my profile. So just look out for that picture.


End file.
